


Franglais

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Humor, Language, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima spent enough time with Delphine to grasp her accent and understand it well, but she couldn’t resist teasing her about it once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Franglais

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Cosima/Delphine - accented.

Cosima spent enough time with Delphine to grasp her accent and understand it well, but she couldn’t resist teasing her about it once in a while.

“Cosima, what time do you want to go to work?”  Delphine poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Cosima.

Cosima looped her arm through Delphine’s, giving her a peck on the lips.  “I’d go on a _walk_ with you any time, darling.”

Delphine rolled her eyes.  “Silly.”

*

“Here,” Delphine said, tongue stuck out in concentration as she bent over the microscope, “put the slide into this slot here.” She adjusted her lab goggles.

Cosima stood back, mouth quirked in amusement.  “Delphine, you naughty girl, don’t talk about the _slut_ like that.  Although the dirty talk does sort of turn me on.”

Delphine looked up, eyebrows raised.  “Why in the world would I be talking about a slut in the lab?”

Scott looked over, alarmed.  “What’s going on?”

Cosima burst out laughing.

*

Cosima was tired of work; all she wanted was Delphine warm in her bed and in her arms.  She leaned over Delphine and kissed her neck, her jaw, fingers sifting through her hair.

Delphine laughed, pushing Cosima away and turning to her notes.  “Cosima, _ma Cherie,_ focus.”

Cosima grinned, slow and wicked.  “That’s why I’m _trying_ to do.”

Delphine sighed, putting down her pencil.  “You know, that’s one of the hardest English words to get right."

Cosima slid into her lap.  “By all means, keep getting it wrong.”


End file.
